Augusta Hilliard
| place=5/18 | alliances= | challenges=8 | votesagainst=13 | days=35 | season2= ''Venezuela - All Stars'' | tribes2= | place2=20/20 | alliances2= | challenges2=1 | votesagainst2=5 | days2=3 |}} 'Augusta Hilliard '''was a castaway on ''Survivor: Swaziland ''and ''Survivor: Venezuela - All Stars. Bio Survivor: Swaziland Augusta Hilliard, a 64 year old Maine native, spends a majority of her life drafting novels and going on book tours across the nation to meet her loyal fans. A writer of various popular mystery and/or harlequin novels, Augusta has a wide following and knows how to please her fans. She's been with her life partner, Marie, for almost forty years, and the two recently got married in a pretty ceremony in Martha's Vineyard. Augusta leads a happy and privileged life due to her books selling well and Marie working as a famous painter, but she misses the element of adventure that youth used to have and that is why she loves to write stories. She also is chasing that missing youth by going on Survivor, the show she and her partner adore with every ounce of their being. While she may be weaker physically than most other competitors, and sometimes too proper, Augusta has a sharp mind and adaptable strategy that she hopes will take her far. Survivor: Venezuela - All Stars 'Name (Age): '''Augusta Hilliard (68) '''Previous Season/Finish: '''Swaziland, 5th '''Tribe Designation: ' 'Favorite Past Moment: '''My very favorite moment would have to be when I won Immunity at the Final 6, lengthening my stay in the game and proving that I could beat out those youngsters! '''Biggest Regret: '''Hmm, I would say that my biggest regret was quite honestly how I handled turning on my remaining Boviari allies after Jamaal was gone. I was pretty harsh with them to make it clear to the majority that I was staunchly loyal to them, but it destroyed my relationships with Christi and Kenworth and it's still not the same. So I really do regret doing that. '''Previous Player You Respect the Most: '''That has to be Polina Sokolov. While I may be a good decade plus older than her, we're both still in the same age league in the world of Survivor, and seeing her do so well in both of her seasons was certainly inspiring, and she is a splendid woman! '''Previous Player You Respect the Least: '''I don't disrespect or hate anyone for anything they did during the game, no matter how despicable or ugly, because it is just the game! But if you must force me to pick someone, I would say Harris Mueller for making fun of my dress at the Reunion Show! ''(laughs). 'Why You're Back: '''First off, I was nominated as Player of the Season by you lovely viewers, so of course I felt motivated to return solely from that accomplishment! I also want to prove that I truly can deliver and win this game even though I'm only getting older. No one older than 41 has ever won this game yet; I'm going to be the one to change that this season! Game ''Survivor: Swaziland Augusta started the game on the Boviari tribe, where she bonded best with Kenworth Midis and Christi Meyers. Although she was targeted for her challenge weakness, her intelligence and also the threat of Florenzo Herrera and Mimi Tame being a power couple allowed her to survive Boviari's one and only Tribal Council. After the tribe swap, Augusta, Christi, and Kenworth were able to convince Harris Mueller to side with them and thus they were all able to survive to the merge. At the merge, there were five original Boviari's left, and they decided to stick together, planning to align with the Angzolo's to take out the last Kwatare's. However, the Angzolo's and Kwatare's teamed up instead, threatened by the sheer number of Boviari's. Augusta stuck with her tribe for the first two post-merge rounds; however, on the third post-merge vote she flipped to the majority and loudly denounced her once close allies Kenworth and Christi in order to make it farther into the game. At the next vote, Augusta survived as the sole remaining Boviari due to convincing the tribe to take out Carry Hepburn, a villainous nuisance who no one wanted around. Augusta was destined to go next after Carry, but an Immunity win sustained her one round more. Finally, at the Final 5, she was unable to win Immunity and was taken out unanimously for being a large threat to win. She voted for Xandera Liu to win the game since she was impressed by her strong yet hidden showing in the season. Survivor: Venezuela - All Stars Augusta began the game on the Yaruro tribe, where she swiftly stood out due to her age and physical weakness. After the tribe lost the first Immunity Challenge, due in part to Augusta's weakness, she was the prime target to go. However, she championed the idea of taking out big threats or past winners instead of going for the weaker players in the early game because they were All Stars and should be playing hard from the start. While Nabila Bilel liked this thinking and stuck with her, the rest of the tribe turned on the two women, splitting the vote between them. The majority put most of their votes on Augusta due to her weakness and scheming, and she became the first boot of All Stars. Category:Maine Castaways Category:5th Place Category:Survivor: Swaziland Category:LGBTQ Castaways Category:Jury Members Category:Oldest Castaways Category:Player of the Season Category:Most Votes Against Category:20th Place Category:First Boots Category:Pre-mergers Category:Returnees Category:Survivor: Venezuela - All Stars